The Great Cookie Theif: An MLP Western
by sonicjohnz
Summary: A long time ago, when the west was really wild, there was a town that had a terrible problem! The west comes to Equestria, as well as the game of detective!


The Great Cookie Thief: A MLP Story

Narrator: A long time ago, back when the west was really wild, there was a town that had a terrible problem.

Rainbow Dash: (Singing) nobody knows the problem we have! Problem we have, problem we have!

Applejack: Oh boy. Do we sure have a problem!

Dash: That's some problem we have! What is our problem anyway? What is everyone talking about?

All: You don't know about the problem?!

Rainbow Dash: Do think we should say?

Dash: Come on, I'm old enough to know.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok. See this poster? This is The Great Cookie Thief.

Dash: Who's the great cookie thief? (All Gasp)

Applejack: Why, she's the varmint who's stealing all the cookies around these parts.

Dash: Stealing all the cookies? What do you mean stealing all the cookies? It sounds real serious.

Rainbow Dash: You see, the folks come in here and order a cookie to go with their glass of milk, but this place doesn't have a single cookie to give them.

Pinkie: She even stole the cookies from snack time over there at the little red school house!

Dash: The Great Cookie Thief sure must be hungry.

Applejack: And we have a problem with her.

Dash: Hey wait a minute, Sheriff. See that feller by the poster over there? Why she looks like the poster of The Great Cookie Thief! (Everyone gasps)

Pinkie Pie: She sure enough does! The kid has something there!

Twilight: Why I know what a he's talking about!

Applejack: What a resemblance!

Rarity: I'm going to write this as a headline for my newspaper. Where are my glasses? All this excitement and I can't see a thing!

Applejack: That feller sure does look like The Great Cookie Thief. But I need you, Pinkie Pie to check her out up close.

Pinkie Pie: Who me?

Applejack: Yeah, you.

Pinkie: But why do you want me to check her out?

Applejack: Because I'm appointing you as my official Deputy. Now, don't be scared, be brave like me!

Pinkie Pie: Ok.

Applejack: Here's what we're going to do. Just go up to the poster and look one thing at a time. First, check out her eyes.

Pinkie Pie: Ok. So the feller in the poster has orange eyes and this feller standing over here... she has orange eyes... It's her! It's her! I know it's her! She has blue eyes just like the poster!

Applejack: Well it sounds like her. After all, a lot of us have orange eyes.

Dash: Why don't you arrest her, Sheriff? That feller in the poster is The Great cookie thief! I call it a hunch.

Applejack: We have to make sure we have the right feller. Go check out her mane.

Rainbow Dash: Help! Some thief just stole every last confection from the Cookie Jar Bakery on Main Street!

Rarity: We'd better catch that outlaw right quick! You go see if that gal is a thief. Go back and check out her mane.

Applejack: Now, we don't want to be hasty.

Pinkie Pie: Ok. The feller in the poster has red mane ... And this gal standing over here... Why, she has a red mane too! It's her! It's her! I know it's her. She has a red mane like the poster!

Rarity: Why don't you arrest him, Sheriff?

Dash: I'd arrest him if I were the Sheriff.

Rainbow Dash: Sheriff! There's been another theft! All the cookies from Scootaloo's birthday party just disappeared!

Applejack: That low down no good varmint! Who would steal cookies from a child's Birthday party?

All: The Great Cookie Thief!

Applejack: The deputy will have to look closely at the clues.

Rainbow Dash: What Clues?

Applejack: It sounds like we have the Great Cookie Thief. But just to make absolutely sure... Go check out her hat.

Pinkie: Alright. So the gal in the poster has a black felt cowboy hat... And the gal standing over here, she has a black felt cowboy hat too!

Rarity: It's her! It's her! It's The Great Cookie Thief! She has orange eyes, she's got a red mane and a black felt cowboy hat! Sheriff Applejack, aren't you going to arrest her now?

Applejack: Good point, Rarity. But we still need more proof.

Rarity: Proof? How do we get proof against such a clever fiend?

Applejack: Well, Rarity. Now do get the point?

Dash: Well, I get the point. But I got a sneaking suspicion.

Rainbow Dash: This year's cookie express stagecoach is going make its delivery! It should arrive any minute with a new shipment of Ginger Snaps!

Twilight: Sorry folks. The stagecoach arrived, and so did the Great Cookie Thief.

Applejack: Now this is getting serious. I found one other clue. Go check out her bandana.

Pinkie: Let's see. The gal in the poster has a red bandana, and the gal standing over here… she has a red bandana too!

Rainbow Dash: It's her! It's her! She exactly looks the same as the poster! She's got orange eyes.

Twilight: She's got a red mane.

Dash: She's got a black felt cowboy hat!

Rarity: And a red bandana! That gal is The Great Cookie Thief!

Twilight: Now are you going to solve this problem?

Applejack: Er, um... I'm a little hung up right here... Ah, oops! I got to get down from here! (Chandelier and Applejack fall, chandelier breaks)

Rarity: Oh boy! She's going to arrest the Great Cookie Thief! I got to take a picture for my newspaper! (Takes a picture of The Great Cookie Thief)

Applejack: Now listen here, you. We checked you out. And we think you're the Great Cookie Thief.

The Great Cookie Thief: Um, not! (Laughs)

Applejack: Yes you, sister!

Pinkie Pie: Sister? AppleBloom! Why did you steal all the cookies?

AppleBloom: I'm not The Great Cookie Thief! (Laughs)

Applejack: Yes you, sister! You've got the same orange eyes, you've got the same red mane, you've got the same Black Felt Cowboy Hat, and the same red bandana!

AppleBloom: Oh. Sorry, Sis. But I don't have the same... Mustache!

Pinkie: Mustache? You don't have a mustache!

AppleBloom: (Draws a Mustache on the Wanted Poster) No, but she does!

Dash: Would you look at that mustache!

Rainbow Dash: I've never seen that before!

Pinkie: Boy, were we wrong!

Rarity: Imagine that being the great cookie thief.

Applejack: I'm sorry sis for mistaking you for the great cookie thief.

Twilight: Terribly sorry, AppleBloom!

Rainbow Dash: Please excuse us!

Pinkie: What a mistake!

Rarity: Do you need me to retake your picture?

Applejack: Well sister, I hope there are no hard feelings.

AppleBloom: No hard feelings! (Takes off hat, cookies fall out)

All: (gasp) The Great Cookie Thief!

AppleBloom: (Laughs) Bye-Bye! Nice knowing you! (Runs away)

Applejack: Hey, come back here sister!

Narrator: And soon, a little bit farther west, there was another town that had a terrible problem.

The End


End file.
